


To The End Of The Earth

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iranians are involved in Sicily, Italy trying to disrupt a peace conference, along with destroying a Lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End Of The Earth

Captain's Log November 2015

After finishing a well deserved week of shore leave, the Seaview with a crew of 230, including ex diver Stan Kowalski.

We are currently heading to Sicily, Italy for the Florentine weapons lab for an inspection and conference on global tactics.

Admiral Nelson and myself, along with other Seaview crew members, will be meeting up with Dr. Roberto Cuppercino and Dr. Jerome Aktins to deal with the weather machine.

End Report

When Lee Crane ended his report, his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane against his better judgement, came along for the mission, leaving William, their son with Nelson's sister Edith for the duration of the mission.

Rose Marie comes over to her husband to see what was going on, since she has been in the lab the last four hours.

"Lee!, is everything find with you? She replied, she walks over to straightened his tie and collar, before he headed for the Control Room.

"I am find, Rose!, I just don't feel right this entire conference nonsense, but the Admiral seems to think, it will do some good anyway, after what happened with the weather device." He says.

"And what do you think?" Having to be serious with her question.

"I am not in charge of the science part of the mission, it's my job for the Seaview to get home safe and sound with all of the crew members in tact."

It's been his speech the last 16 years, making sure that everyone comes home. He told her.  
//////////

In Sicily, Italy a group of Iranians soldiers working at a disclosed location, were going over the operational plans to destroy the weapons lab and conference.

One of the main officers, a Colonel Amid Hussein was making sure his soldiers knew what had to be done, in where to place the bombs, along with taking any hostages, as part of the plan to make a point for there country.

"In his Language), just make sure, we catch them all by surprise every one!" Hussein stated his request to the soldiers that were ready to board the truck with the weapons, they were going to use, along with the bombs.  
//////////////

Later that evening on the Seaview.

The team that was going to the conference, currently are meeting in the front of the Observation nose with the Admiral and Lee Crane.

Lee Crane had asked the following crew members to attend the conference, it was himself, Stan and his brother Thomas Kowalski, Dr. Anthony Sterling, Admiral Nelson, Riley and crewman Ron Hanson.

Commander Morton and O ' Brien will be in charge of the Seaview, while all of this was going on, along with inspecting the lab.

"Gentlemen!, just make sure, we keep a tight control, on what is done and said at the conference, from what I understand, it's a powder cake with several countries that would like to cause trouble, so what ever we do, just be careful! He looked at his team with great concern.

"How soon do we leave?" Lee asked the question.

"When do we arrive at our destination?" Looking at the Captain to give the answer.

"Six hours and 20 minutes to be precise!, once we arrive, everyone will be ready to embark, once we reach the main port."

"Very well, everyone, just be sure all of you get in a few hours of sleep before we arrive!" He points out to the group.

He everyone in unison agreed to his request, everyone went their separate ways, it was at this point, Admiral Nelson received a message from one of his crew members, requesting for him to talk with Alana in his cabin.

"Very well, Commander Dulcan(Sparks), I will go now," He leaves.

When he arrived at his cabin, Alana was waiting for him to talk.

He had a feeling that something was not right.

"Sit down, Alana!, what's on your mind?" He pours himself a glass of water, instead of his usual black coffee.

"Admiral, I am making a request of you!, I suggest that your team will be very careful, when you leave for the conference, I know that I was unable to see what was going on in my vision, but I do know there will be trouble that can cause a global war, if not stopped! Alana was deadly serious with her statement.

"I understand, very well, Alana, I will be sure to be inform my crew of the dangers."

"Very well, sir, I will let you get your rest now, while I go see how Dr. Anthony Sterling is doing before he leaves for the mission."

Lee Crane was in his cabin for the final time before leaving, his wife was not with him, but she did leave a note saying, she would be in the lab.

She was on the computer terminal, while he was watching her work. She looked up. "Don't you know, Lee, that staring is a scary thing to do!", she says to him looking on.

"I know!, I came to tell you, I will be leaving really soon!" He replied with his soften voice to her.

"Lee, just be sure, you watch your back and your crew!" She says. 

She gets up from the terminal to kiss him, hopefully not for the last time.  
///////

Sometime later.

While at the weapons lab, both doctors were taken hostage by the soldiers, and placed elsewhere. Two of the Iranians soldiers were posing as the two doctors, when the Seaview team finally arrive for the inspection, and for which, they will be arriving within the next 15 minutes.

Lee Crane were making sure that everything was all set, to enter the lab, Stan and his brother were the first to enter, and meet up with Dr. Jerome Aktins, Thomas asked, where is Dr. Roberto Cuppercino was at the moment?

Speaking perfect English, Dr. Aktins told Kowalski, that he was in the back lab working on a project for the computer.

"I hope you, don't mind, but our team is here to look around!" He says with concern.

"Of course!, just be sure to be careful with the control panels." While walking away.

Lee Crane started to walk around with Riley, where the others went into the opposite direction. Stan and his brother Thomas went to find the other doctor, they were feeling that something was not right at the moment.

It was at this point, a blast coming from the back lab knocked Stan and Thomas to the floor, with debris hitting them.

Lee Crane and the others came running, to see both men on the ground, with smoke bellowing from the inside of the lab, Riley and Ron helped the both of them off the ground.

"We need to get out of here right away!" Crane ordered with his request.

Just when everyone was just about out, another blast hits, knocking everyone to the ground, debris was being thrown all over the area, including Lee Crane and Riley being hit. Crane's right leg was cut in the area of his lower part of the calf, with blood seeping out very heavy, one of the crew members used a piece of cloth from his shirt to stop the flow of blood, until they got the Captain back on board the Seaview.

And during this time, when the Iranians did there damage at the conference , with shooting, three of the speakers, despite having a security check for any type of bombs that were not found.

However with the for warning, several of the Iranians were captured and taken into custody under close guard. Of the three that were shot, only one died from his injuries. The other two were taken to the local Sicily Medical hospital under close protection, from the Italian police and military.

Lee Crane and the others were taken to the same hospital with the request from Admiral Nelson. Soon as the news got to him on the Seaview. Nelson had advised the local government to take his men for treatment including Captain Crane.  
/////////

Meanwhile a full investigation was now in full force with the attack at the lab and the conference, for the two doctors, with information supplied by the captured Iranians, they were able to find them at another location, and unharmed being rescued by the Italian swat teams.

Admiral Nelson was in the hospital waiting on the doctor, the Chief Medical in charge of the surgery. Dr. Roman Paladin was in charge of taking care of Lee Crane and the others. Lee Crane was in ICU on the fifth floor of the hospital, under sedation from the surgery that was done on the main artery of his calf.

Dr. Paladin had notice, all of the previous damage from over the years, and the implant placed a year ago, supplied by the Chief Medical Officer Jamieson of the Seaview, he was reading his medical records that was sent by email.

Stan and Thomas now were released with just a few cuts and bruises from the bomb blast, otherwise Riley had a fractured ankle to keep him in a brace for a week or two, while the Seaview had gone back to Santa Barbara, California.

Nelson was able to visit his friend within the next few hours, but in the meantime Rose Marie was sitting by her husband's bed waiting for him to wake up, for which she had done for the past year and a half.

Dr. Paladin had told Nelson that Lee Crane would be find, it will just take time to heal with the muscle and nerve damage repaired.

Later, one of the nurses came in to check on her patient, when she noticed a woman sleeping in the chair next to her husband's bed.

She looked up at the monitor, she noticed that her patient was waking up. It was at this point, the nurse woke up Rose Marie to let her know the news.

Rose Marie got up from her chair to stand over her husband's bedside, while holding his hand. Lee Crane opened up his emerald eyes, still a little bit blurred from the surgery. He tried to talk with his mouth like dry cotton. The nurse handed Rose Marie, a cup filled with ice to give him, until he was ready to take liquids and solid food.

Hey!" He says to his wife.

"Hey, yourself, buddy!", she says in a playful way, she bends over to give him a kiss on his dry lips.

"Now that was really nice!, but first things first, where am I, and second, did we get the bastards?" Asking that was filled with anger.

"Your in the Italian medical hospital, for which Dr. Paladin is in charge, until Dr. Jamieson take over, when you back on the Seaview, and to answer your second question, my dear husband, Yes!, the proper authorities have arrested the ones responsible for the bombing and kidnapping of the two doctors at the lab."

"One thing for sure!, Alana was partly right in regard to her latest vision." Lee states.

"Quite true, Lee!, now let me go tell the Admiral your awake, he's been like a nervous expecting father ever since, he found out that your been hurt again during the mission."


End file.
